


Забудешь первый закат, за ним забудешь второй

by Slowsbi



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, Enemy Lovers, M/M, Romance, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slowsbi/pseuds/Slowsbi
Summary: С каждым днём Зик заходит всё дальше, пытаясь найти ту тонкую грань терпения капитана, которую пересекать не стоит.





	Забудешь первый закат, за ним забудешь второй

**Author's Note:**

> Songfic: Мельница - Шаман, Мельница - Далеко.
> 
> Да, я посмела поставить в жанры романтику, и что вы мне сделаете?)  
> Я всё ещё всех заманиваю в болото под названием Зеви.

Расслабляться было нельзя.

Солнце уже начало неторопливо краснеть и опускаться к горизонту, когда одна солдатка вытащила из деревянного ящика пару бутылок вина, естественно, спросив перед этим разрешения у Капитана. Затея изначально показалась ему плохой, а сама инициатива от подчинённой - сущей наглостью, но он всё же согласился, мысленно сетуя на то, что вообще не стоило позволять им брать с собой это пойло вместе с чаем. Ведь было вполне очевидно, что рано или поздно, солдаты захотят это пойло выпить.

— Только не нажираться, — сказал тогда Леви. — Это приказ.

— Капитан, а вы с нами? Вам бы тоже не помешало.

— Нет. 

Хотя, возможно, действительно не помешало бы. Когда он в последний раз притрагивался к алкоголю? Когда он в последний раз расслаблялся? Кажется, с тех пор прошла целая вечность, но в действительности всего лишь четыре года. Четыре года без привычных тихих ужинов, зачастую проходивших в молчании, и реже - за обсуждением очередной предстоящей или прошедшей вылазки за стены. 

Тогда мир был им менее понятным, но более простым. Жизнь была более простой, делилась на чёрное и белое. 

И Эрвин был жив. 

Но сейчас, даже те драгоценные воспоминания о их совместных вечерах стали постепенно угасать, расплываться, теряя свои чёткие очертания чего-то произошедшего. Та жизнь, более простая, теперь представлялась ему чем-то иллюзорным, выдуманным, а те минуты покоя и умиротворения, которые им когда-то давно удалось пережить в прошлом, в настоящем же стали обрывками приятных сновидений, не имеющих ничего общего с реальностью. И вера в то, что когда-то ему довелось все эти воспоминания обрести, всё больше и больше притуплялась стойким ощущением, что своё прошлое он себе вообразил.

Леви окидывает придирчивым взглядом захмелевших товарищей, собравшихся возле костра, и старается определить степень опьянения каждого по отдельности. Они все, краснощекие и повеселевшие, над чем-то искренне смеются, чему-то улыбаются.

— Вы совсем не пьёте, Капитан? — доносится ему в спину чужой хрипловатый голос, и Леви стискивает зубы. Он слышит чужие приближающиеся шаги, чувствует на себе пристальный взгляд и ощущает, как гулко бьётся собственное сердце где-то в горле. Зик присаживается рядом с ним на ящик, не стесняясь его потеснить. Их тела тесно соприкасаются, и Леви болезненно морщится от этой близости. Но так и не отодвигается.

— Совсем, — врёт Леви, вспоминая о том, как Эрвин в первый раз пригласил его на ужин.

— Что, даже по праздникам? — продолжает приставать к нему Зик, ухмыляясь. Он уже знает ответы. Он всё про него, Аккермана, откуда-то знает, поэтому понимает, когда тот врёт. — А на свиданиях? Или у вас их не было?

С каждым днём Зик заходит всё дальше, пытаясь найти ту тонкую грань терпения капитана, которую пересекать не стоит.

Которую он непременно пересечёт.

Леви поднимает на мужчину глаза и сжимает кулаки до белых костяшек, сдерживая поднимающуюся из глубины ярость. Надо было убить. Надо было просто прикончить его, пока мир ещё оставался простым, делился на чёрное и белое.

— Ходил я на свидания, — раздражённо говорит Леви. Ведётся. И при этом сам прекрасно понимает, что ведётся. 

Зик щурит глаза и ещё теснее жмётся к нему боком.

— Охотно верю, — произносит мужчина, и насмешка в одно мгновение исчезает с его лица. Он не желает говорить о чужой утрате, раскаиваться из-за случившегося или извиняться за себя. Ему нисколько не жаль ни тех людей в Рагако, ни тех солдат, убитых им в битве за Шиганшину, ни его главнокомандующего. Леви это чувствует, Леви это видит, смотря на Зика снизу вверх. 

Тихое прикосновение горячей ладони к бедру вводит капитана в ступор.

Все рациональные мысли тут же вылетают из головы, оставляя после себя лишь звенящую пустоту и ощущение жгучего тепла от чужой руки на своём теле. От его руки. 

Окружающий их мир словно бы оказывается по ту сторону стеклянной стены. Леви слышит доносящееся до его слуха мирное потрескивание костра и чьё-то пьяное пение, сопровождаемое заливистым смехом других солдат. Он видит их четко и ясно, они совсем близко — достаточно всего пары шагов, чтобы подойти к Баррису, и ещё совсем чуть-чуть, чтобы встать напротив смеющейся Геры. Но он не может этого сделать, он не может ворваться в их безмятежную и простую жизнь. 

Рука на бедре Леви намертво пригвоздила его к месту.

— Капитан, — шепчет Зик ему на ухо, насмехаясь. Издеваясь. 

Какой из тебя Капитан, Аккерман? Ты, не выполнивший клятву, ты, забывающий своё прошлое, ты, движущийся вперёд по инерции, ты, теряющий отряд за отрядом. Ты, сжимающийся от прикосновений другого мужчины. 

Какой из тебя Капитан? Все люди под твоим командованием гибнут.

Леви сглатывает вязкую слюну и обводит немигающим взглядом своих товарищей. 

Они не исключение, и ты это чувствуешь, ты это знаешь.

— Прости меня, — неожиданно произносит Зик ему куда-то в висок, теплым дыханием будоража нежную кожу вместе с коротко стриженными волосами, — не подумал, что ты так отреагируешь. 

— Как "так"? — огрызается Аккерман, когда находит в себе силы избавиться от непрошеного оцепенения.

— Испугаешься, — честно отвечает мужчина, убирая руку с его бедра и отодвигаясь. 

С возвращенным ему личном пространством становится легче думать и гораздо легче дышать. Неистовая злоба рождается в нём вполне предсказуемо, поэтому, когда Леви поднимается с ящика и встаёт прямо напротив Зика, они оба прекрасно понимают, к чему всё ведёт.

Фальшивое пение вместе со смехом солдат смолкает, вокруг в одном мгновение образуется гнетущая тишина – затишье перед бурей. Леви чувствует спиной чужие настороженные взгляды. Волнение солдат слегка отрезвляет. Не стоит портить им вечер показательным мордобоем.

— За мной, бородатый ублюдок, — говорит мужчина тоном, не терпящим возражений, и уверено направляется прочь от костра. Через секунду к его спокойной поступи прибавляются шаркающие шаги Зика. 

— Вы всегда решаете конфликты насилием, Капитан? — обращается к нему Йегер, когда они отходят на достаточно большое расстояние от собравшихся вокруг костра солдат и становятся рядом с одной из пустующих палаток.

— А по-другому ты не понимаешь, — цедит сквозь зубы Леви, поворачиваясь к мужчине лицом. Он сжимает одну руку в кулак, но бить пока не спешит. 

— Вы просто со мной по-другому и не пробовали, — усмехается Зик, а сам весь внутренне сжимается, готовясь получить в челюсть, или в нос, тут уже как Капитан захочет, — я ласку лучше воспринимаю.

Леви хватает его за волосы и грубым движением руки вынуждает мужчину нагнуться и склонить голову. Зик крепко зажмуривает глаза и тихо шипит, когда ногти капитана впиваются в нежную кожу затылка.

— Ещё раз выкинешь подобную херню перед моими подчинёнными, и можешь смело прощаться со своей мерзкой бородой.

— А если я буду делать это не перед вашими подчинёнными? — шепотом спрашивает Зик, приоткрывая глаза и впиваясь в лицо капитана цепким взглядом. 

Леви молчит. 

Вопрос выбивает из него всякую уверенность и чарующее чувство свободы. Неужели он думал, что эти прикосновения, эти тихие разговоры на ухо пройдут бесследно? Неужели он думал, что сможет игнорировать собственные ощущения от них? У него нет ответа, ни на вопрос мужчины, ни на своё замешательство. Он просто застывает, словно вкопанный, надеясь на чудо, надеясь на то, чтобы это мгновение, пошатнувшее привычное устройство его жизни, прошло без последствий. 

Чуда не происходит. 

— Чего ты боишься? — отбрасывает вежливое обращение Зик и легонько окольцовывает пальцами запястье Леви. — Меня? Осуждения со стороны товарищей? Того, что это происходит с мужчиной? 

Кары. 

Убить звероподобного – такова последняя воля его главнокомандующего. Убить, а не упускать в последний момент, отвлекаясь на свои мысли. Убить, а не принимать активное участие в реализации его плана. Убить, а не пить с ним чай, сидя напротив друг друга. Убить, а не млеть от его прикосновений. 

Чего стоят твои обещания, Капитан? 

Чего стоят твои слова? 

— Капитан? 

Жесткая борода неприятно царапает нежную кожу, когда Леви резко прижимается своими губами к губам Зика. Он слышит его удивлённый судорожный вдох, чувствует, как мужчина сначала напрягается, а затем заметно расслабляется. И с этого момента становится легче.

Перед глазами темнота. Сознание плывёт, а тело словно плавится от тепла, что дарит ему Зик, прижимая к себе за талию сильнее, острее, стирая между ними незримую границу. Так неправильно. Так желанно. Леви обнимает чужую шею и позволяет этим давно забытым ощущениям затопить своё естество.

В их палатке темно и душно. Порой до натянутого брезента добираются любопытствующие тени, вызывающие у него неконтролируемое чувство тревоги. Он замирает от каждого шороха, от громкого потрескивания костра, от звука шагов и даже от собственного дыхания. Ему кажется, что ещё одна секунда, проведённая в объятиях Зика, и весь окружающий мир непременно обозлится на него. 

Ему кажется, что ещё одна секунда в объятиях Зика, и он умрёт.

— Ты очень привлекателен, ты ведь в курсе? — горячий шепот щекоткой ложится на нежную кожу уха, вынуждая Леви поёжиться, вынуждая вслушаться в смысл слов. Он морщится, делая над собой усилие, чтобы высвободиться из непрошенного оцепенения, и поднимает глаза на мужчину, встречаясь с чужим открытым взглядом. 

Всё хорошо. Их никто не потревожит. Никто не осудит. Никто не убьёт. 

Леви сам подставляется под горячие ладони мужчины, сам льнёт к другому телу и сам тянется за очередным мокрым поцелуем, игнорируя неприятные ощущения от колющей бороды.

— Любишь целоваться, — произносит Зик просто ради того, чтобы скрыть за своим голосом очередные звуки снаружи, которые могут сбить с настроя. А затем в темноте палатки их губы встречаются. 

Леви сминает в руках ворот кителя мужчины, когда Зик проходится кончиком языка по чувствительному нёбу, и крепко зажмуривается, как только чужие губы обхватывают его собственный язык, слегка посасывая. Сильно и шумно в груди колотится сердце, заглушая собой все остальные звуки этого мира. Дыхание, делимое на двоих, сбивается окончательно, а тело становится таким чувствительным и податливым, что любое прикосновение к нему ощущается особенно остро.

Он возбуждён. Но от этого возбуждения не хочется избавляться, как и не хочется его удовлетворять. Ему хочется, чтобы оно продолжалось ещё, чтобы это сладкое томление не заканчивалось быстро, а постепенно начинало сводить с ума.

Леви растягивает это пленительное чувство от своего падения, наказывая себя и вместе с тем вознаграждая.

Какой из тебя Капитан?

Ответ находится быстро.

Отвратительный.


End file.
